Wykute w Płomieniach
by Yellow Corvette
Summary: Podczas ostatniego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, Hermiona i jej Profesor eliksirów znajdują się w sytuacji, w której żadne z nich nie chciałoby się znaleźć. Jednak to wydarzenie pomaga nie tylko zmienić bieg wojny, ale także ich uczucia do siebie. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł oryginału: Forged in Flames

Autor: MsWitch

Link: s/7414131/1/Forged-in-Flames

Pozwolenie na tłumaczenie : jest

* * *

_'Nic tutaj nie ma'_ pomyślała Hermiona. Lekcje skończyły się kilka godzin temu. Korytarz prowadzący do sali eliksirów był cichy i opustoszały. Co gorsza, ściany lochów wydawały się być jeszcze bardziej zimne i wilgotne niż zwykle, a Hermiona próbowała pozbyć się przerażającego uczucia, że jest skazańcem prowadzonym na wykonanie kary śmierci. _'Och, przestań być taka melodramatyczna'_ powiedziała sobie i ruszyła dalej.

Miała pomysł na nowy eliksir, który zwiększałby moc i zakres pewnych zaklęć. Sama zrobiła już teoretyczną część zadania, ale żeby móc posunąć się dalej, potrzebowała pozwolenia Profesora Snape'a na dostęp do schowka ze składnikami. Niezbędna była także zgoda na pracę w jego laboratorium po godzinach. Hermiona zdążyła się już przygotować na błyskotliwe szyderstwa, które była pewna usłyszeć, gdy tylko zapyta o pozwolenie.

Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami sali eliksirów, żeby jeszcze raz przemyśleć swoją propozycję. Sprawdzała i poprawiała swoją pracę tyle razy, że teraz bez trudu mogłaby wyrecytować ją z pamięci. To był dobry pomysł – co do tego nie miała wątpliwości. Jeśli powiedziałaby o tym Zakonowi, na pewno byliby zainteresowani. Jednak chciała najpierw zapytać Snape'a. Pomyślała, że tak będzie lepiej, niż gdyby Dumbledore po prostu nakazał Profesorowi pozwolić jej na dostęp do jego prywatnych zbiorów. To nie skończyłoby się dobrze.

Małe niedomówienie.

Nie powiedziała nikomu jeszcze o swoich planach. Jeśli Snape nie przystanie na jej prośbę, będzie potrzebowała trochę czasu i prywatności na przygotowanie poprawek, a Ron i Harry mówiący, że to kolejny dowód na to, że Nietoperz z Lochów jest Otłuszczonym Dupkiem, wcale nie byliby pomocni. Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli powie im, kiedy Snape pozwoli jej na pracę.

Może.

Była gotowa jak nigdy wcześniej. Wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do sali eliksirów.

\- Profesorze Snape? - zawołała

Pomieszczenie było puste, stanowiska pracy czyste, a tablica dokładnie wytarta z kredy. Nie było go. A _powinien_ być. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. To pora dnia, kiedy siedząc przy biurku, zawsze poprawiał eseje - co do tego miała pewność. Westchnęła głośno, mając nadzieję, że to wywabi mężczyznę z jakiegoś ciemnego kąta. Nic. Jednak chyba naprawdę go nie było.

Irytujące.

Rozważała zostawienie kartek ze swoim projektem na jego biurku, ale rozmyśliła się. Było zbyt prawdopodobne, że gdy tylko zobaczy od kogo są, od razu wyrzuci je do kosza. Albo spali w kominku. Mistrz Eliksirów nie darzył wielką miłością swojej uczennicy, małej Wiem-To-Wszystko i Hermiona bardzo dobrze o tym wiedziała.

Bardzo irytujące. Rozglądnęła się po klasie ostatni raz. Cicha i pusta.

Snape miał pracownię i gabinet w swoich prywatnych kwaterach. Z ciężkim sercem Hermiona zdała sobię sprawę, że tam właśnie musi być jej Profesor. _'Przeszkadzanie mu w środku pracy w jego prywatnym laboratorium. Świetny pomysł, Hermiono. Na pewno bardzo się ucieszy.' _Ale propozycja sama się nie przedstawi, a jeśli teraz odpuści, to i tak będzie musiała przyjść do niego za kilka dni.

Nie, zrobi to teraz. Wzięła kolejny głęboki oddech wdychając znajomy wilgotny zapach sali eliksirów. Nidgy wcześniej nie była w prywatnych kwaterach Snape'a, ale wiedziała gdzie się mieszczą. Kilka krótkich minut, znajdzie się tam i będzie miała to wszystko za sobą. Wzruszyła ramionami i opuściła klasę.

* * *

Snape był w podłym nastroju. Musiał uczestniczyć w niezapowiedzianym zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i w swoim roztargnieniu dopiero przed drzwiami komnat zorientował się, że zabezpieczenia zostały złamane. W jego ręku natychmiast pojawiła się różdżka. Szybko zbadał korytarz wokoło. Pusto. Ktokolwiek naruszył jego prywatność, mógł być jeszcze w środku.

Powoli otworzył drzwi czubkiem buta. Kiedy tylko uchyliły się, przeskanował wzrokiem wnętrze. Pokój, aż po sufit, wypełniony był półkami na książki, poza tym znajdowało się tam tylko biurko i kilka krzeseł oddalonych od kominka dużą powierzchnią zimnej, kamiennej podłogi. Snape tak zaplanował ten pokój, by był jak najbardziej skromny i przestronny, nie tylko dlatego, że uwielbiał harmonię, ale także, aby nikt w środku nie mógł pozostać niezauważony. Paranoja? Tak. Ale tylko dzięki niej jeszcze ciągle żył.

Pośrodku pokoju stała jakaś postać. Człowiek.

\- Expelliarmus! – rzucił odruchowo Snape, ale nic się nie stało

Postać pozostawała idealnie nieruchoma, nie do rozpoznania w ciemnościach. Widocznie nie była uzbrojona.

\- Co jest? - warknął i oświetlił pokój – Lumos!

Westchnął i zniesmaczonym głosem powiedział:

\- Granger. Czemu mnie to nie dziwi?

To musiała być ona. Zastanawiał się, czy Potter i Weasley byli w to jak kolwiek zamieszani. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby okazało się, że oni też tu są, jednak po szybkim rozglądnięciu okazało się, że Granger była jedyną spetryfikowaną osobą w jego prywatnym gabinecie. Snape zbadał ją wzrokiem. Zastygła w bezruchu na baczność, ręce zwisały jej wzdłuż ciała. Obserwowała go. Mogła jedynie mrugać - przynajmniej tyle. To była dziwna forma _Petrificus –_ Granger mogła stać pionowo. Ktoś musiał ją zakląć, by pozostała w tej pozycji... Albo użył nieznanej mu odmiany _Petrificus._

Bardziej przejął się jednak faktem, że ktokolwiek ją zaklął, złamał jego zabezpieczenia. To nie mogła być Granger, nie posiadała na tyle umiejętności. _'A może jednak?' _Snape szybko odrzucił tą myśl. To musiał być ktoś doświadczony w Czarnej Magii. Jego zabezpieczenia były skomplikowane i trudne do zdjęcia nawet dla innych pracowników Hogwartu. Niemożliwe było, żeby jakiś uczeń, nawet tak bystry – jego najlepszy uczeń; we własnych myślach mógł o niej tak powiedzieć - byłby w stanie się przez nie przedrzeć. To musiał być ktoś inny. Ktoś taki jak Śmierciożerca.

Ale co w takim razie robiła tu Granger? I dlaczego do diabła Śmierciożercy włamali się do jego kwater? Severus Snape poczuł zimny dreszcz. _'Zostałem zdemaskowany?' _Jednak to nie miało żadnego sensu. Jeżeli Voldemort podejrzewałby go, Snape już by nie żył. To zaprzeczało powodowi, dlaczego dziewczyna została wmieszana w to zajście.

Doszedł więc do logicznego wniosku, że Granger musiała wejść do gabinetu i nakryć Śmierciożerców. Przez jego myśl znów przemknęło pytanie o cel jej wizyty. Był prawie pewien, że Potter i Weasley maczali w tym palce. Dziewczyna była nudna i irytująca, ale nie w jej stylu było wślizgiwanie się po kryjomu do jego prywatnego gabinetu.

W sumie, całkiem łatwo mógł się dowiedzieć co zaszło. Skierował różdżkę w jej stronę. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, a Snape pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech zastanawiając się, o czym pomyślała, że mógłby zrobić.

\- Finite Incantatem!

Nic się nie wydarzyło. Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się, profesor także zdawał się być mocno zaskoczony. Niepowodzenie _Finite Incantatem_ wskazywało na skomplikowane zaklęcie. Wszystkie myśli, które podpowiadały nauczycielowi, że to tylko dziecinny żart, zostały rozwiane. Ten urok to robota Śmierciożerców.

\- Panno Granger, czy może się pani poruszyć?

Nic. Hermiona pozostawała nieruchoma i milcząca. Z pewną dozą ironii Severus pomyślał, ile razy na zajęciach chciał przekląć dziewczynę, by ta w końcu zamilkła.

A więc jeszcze raz:

\- Finite Incantatem!

Hermiona dalej trwała w bezruchu, wykluczając oczy. A sądząc po jej spojrzeniu, była przerażona. I powinna być. Zaklęcie utrzymujące ją w jednej pozycji i miejscu było było potężną Czarną Magią. Jeżeli tylko wiedziałby jego nazwę, mógłby być w stanie je odwrócić, jednak dziewczyna nie była w stanie jej wypowiedzieć.

Właśnie, wypowiedzieć.

_'Jesteś draniem Snape'_ pomyślał, ale nie było innego wyjścia.

Popatrzył głęboko w jej przerażone oczy i powiedział:

\- To jest konieczne.

Hermiona zaczęła szybko mrugać i Severus musiał powstrzymać śmiech. Nie mogła pomóc sobie protestami ani kłótnią. Bezsprzecznie, to co zamierzał zrobić, było bardzo nieetyczne, ale nie miał żadnej alternatywy. _'I ona nic nie może na to poradzić' _pomyślal z lekkim poczuciem winy.

Popatrzył głęboko w jej brązowe oczy i przyłożył różdżkę do czoła.

\- Leglimens!


	2. Chapter 2

Snape wszedł w jej umysł z łatwością, jakby wślizgiwał się do wody. Właśnie tak, jak sądził. Hermiona próbowała wznieść słaby opór, ale nauczyciel sforsował go bez najmniejszego problemu. Zobaczył wspomnienia minionych tygodni w szkole, jej niepokój związany z owutemami; wszystkie nieprzydatne i bezcelowe. Trochę bezkształtnej papki na temat młodego Weasley'a i jego nieodwzajemnionej miłości w jej kierunku. Strach przed Voldemortem i Śmierciożercami, strach przed – usta Profesora uniosły się w szyderczym uśmiechu – nim samym.

I właśnie wtedy, kiedy zbliżył się do wspomnień z tego dnia, napotkał ogromny wstyd i poniżenie w jej myślach. To było jak uderzenie w mur. Intuicyjnie wycofał się, prawie zrywając kontakt.

Co do cholery?

Po chwili Severus odzyskał opanowanie i ponownie zagłębił się w jej wspomnienia; wyszła z wieży Gryffindoru, skierowała się do lochów, a potem... Znowu uderzyła go potężna fala silnego i przytłaczającego wstydu.

Ta emocja – jedna z najsilniejszych, jakie kiedykolwiek poczuł w czyimś umyśle – była oddzielona od wspomnienia, któremu powinna towarzyszyć. Normalnie, wspomnienia i emocje były nierozerwalnie połączone. Wgląd w umysł innej osoby to nie tylko przeżycie jej myśli, ale także uczuć. Jednak wspomnień Granger z tego ranka po prostu nie było. Odeszły zostawiając za sobą tylko echo.

Spróbował podążyć za emocjami do ich źródła. Po nitce do kłębka. Trudne, ale przecież był bardzo dobrym Leglimentą; niewielu miało większe doświadczenie od niego. Pomimo swoich umiejętności znowu napotkał ten sam mur. Ściana była niczym innym, jak metaforą; sposobem, w jaki umysł Hermiony tłumaczył rzeczywistość tak, że niektóre wspomnienia były ukryte i niedostępne. Ale metafora czy nie, całkowicie nie do przebicia. Snape wypróbowywał wszystkie taktyki które znał, jednak bez skutku. Cokolwiek przydarzyło się Granger w minionych kilku godzinach, cokolwiek spowodowało ten wstyd i poniżenie, nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Ostatecznie, wściekły i zrezygnowany opuścił jej umysł.

\- Co do cholery? – wyszeptał patrząc prosto w oczy dziewczyny – Co ty zrobiłaś?

Nie było mowy, żeby uczeń siódmego roku – nawet ona – mógł osiągnąć taki poziom Oklumencji. Niemożliwe. Ktoś musiał to zrobić; wznieść taki mur, by on nie był w stanie przeszukać jej wspomnień. Ta sama osoba, która złamała jego zabezpieczenia; ta sama osoba, która użyła Czarnej Magii unieruchamiając i uciszając dziewczynę.

_'Co, albo kogo zobaczyłaś, że musieli cię potraktować w ten sposób... a potem zostawili, jak opakowany prezent, żebym mógł cię znaleźć? I dlaczego jesteś taka zawstydzona? Co zrobiłaś, panno Granger?'_

Musiał dowiedzieć się, co Śmierciożercy robili w jego kwaterach i to jak najszybciej. A nic mu było po spetryfikowanej Gryfonce na środku jego gabinetu. Poczuł, jak zaciskają się mu pięści, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że będzie musiał poprosić o pomoc.

Snape obserwował dziewczynę. Mrugała szybko, oczy brązowe i lśniące; po chwili mała łza potoczyła się po jej policzku.

Wzruszjące.

Przez chwilę rozważał zostawienie jej tutaj. Ten pomysł miał swoje plusy. Musiał przyznać, że widok jej w tarapatach dostarczał mu niemałej przyjemności. Nie, jednak nie. Dziecinna satysfakcja z krótkiego podręczenia nieznośnej Panny Granger była mniej ważna, niż dowiedzenie się kto i dlaczego praktykował Czarną Magię w jego pokojach.

Wpatrywał się w dziewczynę czując nagłą chęć, by poznęcać się nad nią, ukarać za zakłócanie jego prywatności.

\- Dziwne, że twoi _przyjaciele_ jeszcze za tobą nie tęsknią, Panno Granger – powiedział. - A może tęsknią, tylko są za głupi, by wszcząć alarm.

Przerwał, jakby czekając na odpowiedź. Po chwili dokończył:

\- Tak, to bardziej brzmi jak oni.

Wiedział, że jest bezwzględny, ale praktycznie nie obchodziło go to. Miała czelność wejść do jego gabinetu bez pozwolenia. Oto, co dostaje w zamian.

\- Albo po prostu myślą, że jesteś w bibliotece – powiedział. - Czy tak nie jest? Przesiadujesz tam tyle czasu czytając te swoje książki.

Pozwolił, by kąciki ust wykrzywiły mu się w złośliwym uśmiechu.

\- Jak bardzo twoje _książki_ pomogły ci dzisiaj?

Usłyszał cichy głos wydobywający się z jej ust. Interesujące. Zastanawiał się, ile kosztowało ją wydanie tego dźwięku. Szczerze, jeżeli już musiał być uwięziony w swoich kwaterach z Hermioną Granger, było lepiej, że dziewczyna nie mogła mówić. Przez moment pomyślał, że musi podziękować komukolwiek, kto to zrobił. Jednak rozważając potencjalnych sprawców zdecydował przeciwnie. Nie był chętny składać podziękowań sługusom Czarnego Pana, nawet za uciszenie najbardziej irytującego ucznia.

_'Skup się Severusie.' _Czas wezwać Dumbledore'a.

* * *

Pół godziny później Dyrektor Dumbledore i Profesor McGonagall zjawili się w gabinecie Snape'a. Obydwoje dokładnie przyglądali się Hermionie, Dumbledore co jakiś czas machając różdżką i mrucząc inkantacje. Żadnych efektów.

\- Więc mówisz Severusie, że znalazłeś ją dokładnie w tym miejscu i w tej pozycji? - zapytała Minerva patrząc na nieruchomą dziewczynę

Snape gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze.

\- Tak, Minervo. Co _dokładnie_ sugerujesz?

\- Sugerujesz? - starsza kobieta popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem

\- Nie ważne. - Mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce i oparł się o swoje biurko patrząc na wszystkich z nieukrywaną irytacją. - Może zawołam jakiegoś pierwszorocznego, żeby wam pomógł?

\- Sarkazm nic tu nie da Severusie. To zaklęcie jest bardzo rzadkie i dość potężne. Potrzeba czasu na odkrycie go. Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się to już niedługo – McGonagall spojrzała na niego spod ukosa, ale zaraz przeniosła wzrok na Hermionę. - Nie wiem, czy pozostawanie tak zamrożoną nie spowoduje żadnej krzywdy Pannie Granger. Jest już zaklęta od… mówisz Severusie, dwóch godzin?

\- Przynajmniej od jednej i nie więcej jak ośmiu. Tylko tyle mogę powiedzieć.

Dumbledore, który przez cały czas kreślił różdżką w powietrzu, zatrzymał się i pokiwał głową.

\- Minervo, myślę, że zidentyfikowałem zaklęcie. Jestem zaskoczony, że Severus go nie rozpoznał. To odmiana _Petrificus Totalus_. Czarno magiczna odmiana – powiedział patrząc znacząco na Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape poczuł nagłą potrzebę poprawienia lewego rękawa swojej szaty. Mroczny Znak był dobrze ukryty, ale wzrok Dumbledore'a zawsze wywierał na niego taki wpływ.

\- Ta odmiana nie jest mi znana – powiedział starając się zachować spokojny i opanowany głos.

\- Tak… Cóż… Podejrzewam, że niewielu osobom jest znana. _Petrificus Silencio_. Zamraża ofiarę tak samo jak Petrificus Totalus, ale ucisza ją całkowicie. Co istotne, jest odporne na formułę _Finite Incantatem_. To naprawdę rzadko używane zaklęcie. Bardzo trudne do rzucenia i jeszcze bardziej do uczynienia je trwałym przez dłuższy czas. Powinno za niedługo odpuścić.

Snape westchnął z nieudawaną irytacją.

\- Czy nie byłoby stosowniej, gdyby zajęła się nią Pomfrey w skrzydle szpitalnym? Mam parę spraw do załatwienia.

\- Jak sobie życzysz Severusie. To oczywiste, że nie możemy zostawić jej teraz samej. – Dumbledore wskazał różdżką na dziewczynę i wypowiedział – Mobilicorpus!

Nic się nie stało.

Snape przeklął wywołując tym oburzone sapnięcie Minervy.

\- Severusie!

\- Minervo, uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że mam _lepsze_ rzeczy do roboty, niż bycie opiekunką tego ciekawskiego gryfońskiego bachora przez kilka następnych godzin, to naprawdę tak jest.

Dumbledore, jak zwykle, przybrał minę wesołego staruszka.

\- Cóż – powiedział radośnie – nie sądzę, żeby to potrwało aż tak długo. Aczkolwiek, nie możemy być do końca pewni. Powiadom nas, gdyby zaklęcie przestało działać. Minerva i ja zajmiemy się problemem jak Śmierciożercy zdołali przedostać się do zamku.

Po chwili on i McGonagall wyszli zostawiając Snape'a samego ze spetryfikowaną dziewczyną.

Mistrz Eliksirów, wciąż z założonymi rękami, podniósł się ze swojego biurka i spojrzał na Hermionę. Nie mogła zareagować inaczej, jak tylko mrugnąć, co zirytowało go jeszcze bardziej. Mężczyzna pochylił się i wysyczał jej do ucha:

\- Podoba ci się to, prawda? Dlaczego to zawsze ty i twoi nieznośni gryfońscy przyjaciele sprawiacie tyle problemów? Jedyną gorszą rzeczą od przymusu patrzenia na ciebie w moich prywatnych komnatach, byłby przymus niańczenia tutaj Weasley'a albo, Merlinie uchowaj, Pottera – wypowiedział – prawie wypluł – nazwisko Harry'ego jak gdyby było przekleństwem.

Po chwili, jak za sprawą czarodziejskiej różdżki, powrócił stary i opanowany Snape.

\- Dowiem się, co robiłaś w moich kwaterach, Granger – powiedział. – I dowiem się też co jeszcze zrobiłaś. Wiem, że czegoś się wstydzisz. Widziałem to.

Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy zszokowana, co Snape skwitował szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

\- O, tak. Myślałaś, że ukryjesz to przede mną. Powiesz… mi… wszystko.

Stuknął ją różdżką w klatkę piersiową i obrzucił nienawistnym spojrzeniem zanim nie odwrócił się w stronę laboratorium dramatycznie powiewając szatą.

Nie zobaczył już łez Hermiony, które spływając, zostawiały dwa smutne ślady na jej policzkach.


End file.
